


Just Me and My Bros

by Ginka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, JohnDaveKat - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginka/pseuds/Ginka
Summary: This is just something I started writing while i was working on my other fic because I wasnted something more light hearted and something that was Dave/Karkat/JohnArts College AU: Dave is a film major, John a theatre major (sorry), and Karkat a dance major, casual fic not too heavy





	Just Me and My Bros

Dave didn't expect to see Karkat laying on John's floor playing video games when he came over. Karkat's chin was lying propped up by a pillow and his hands holding the controller were stretched out in front of him. 

"Dave's here!" John said strolling back to the couch where his own controller sat and unpausing the game.

"Wow, I never would have thought when you already told me three times he was almost here and screamed 'that must be Dave' when the doorbell r— HEY DON’T JUST START THE FUCKING GAME LIKE THAT I WASN’T FUCKING READY!"

"You say that like I wasn't already picking up your slack anyways." John said shrugging. "Oh yeah Dave you can toss your stuff anywhere for now! Did you want to play?" He asked as Dave tossed his stuff in the corner and flopped onto the couch next to John. 

"What are you guys even playing?"

"Splatoon 2. It's actually really fun! Karkat is terrible at it though."

"You have more practise that I do asshole." Karkat huffed indignantly. 

"You've come over almost everyday since I got the game though… we've had, like, the same amount of practise."

"Shut the fuck up Egbert I'm trying to focus here."

"Okay I want to join. How does this game work. Where's the controllers?" Dave asked looking around for emphasis. 

"We don't have time to cater to your struggle, Strider so why don't you use your fucking eyes and find it yourself? Fuck fuck FUCK! John aren't you supposed to be picking up my slack?" He yelled, sitting up and leaning back against the table. 

"Well maybe if you stopped one man bickering with Dave we could have won." John said under his breath, pouting as the scoring for the match popped up. "I'll connect you Dave one sec." John leapt over the coffee table and sat on Karkat's legs which happened to be under the Switch and extra controllers. 

"Get your fatass off of me John or I will strangle you I swear to god."

"Hold your horses you big baby I'm just connecting the other controllers real quick, jeez."

"I'm literally losing feeling in my fucking feet." Karkat said dramatically. Dave watched their exchange, amused. 

"Got it! Here, catch." John tossed the remote to Dave, who caught it smoothly, before crawling back to his spot on the couch. 

"Ready for another round?" He asked, settling back in and not waiting for an answer before pressing start. 

 

It took Dave way too many tries to figure out the game. However he quickly learned that both Karkat and John were sore losers. When Karkat lost, he would scream curses of frustration and he was constantly trying to mess up John and Dave. John on the other hand would clam up and sulk. It was worse when they played Mario Kart; Dave had been sure that John was going to cry when Karkat won by throwing a green shell at the last minute.

A few more meltdowns and John’s intervention of a nearly fist fight later, the boys meandered upstairs in search of snacks.

“Hey egg you got any apple juice?” Dave said resting his chin on Karkat who was already looking in the refrigerator.

“No, probably not since neither my dad or I drink it.”

Dave dodged Karkat’s fist and tsked shaking his head. “You Egberts are really missing out. There’s nothing better than the taste of a fresh crisp apple without slicing open your gums on the actual peel.”

“Are you kidding? Most apple juice is like 95% sugar, 4% water and 1% artificial flavouring,” John scoffed back searching through the cupboard, “lemonade is where it’s at!”

Dave shook his head, “John you obvi just can’t handle the piss coloured magic that is apple juice. I understand, they say that humans can’t drink the beverage of the heavens without spontaneously combusting.” 

“No both of you pisscups are completely wrong. Orange juice, that’s the only good juice.” Karkat declared earning protest from Dave and John as they snacked away on cheddar popcorn.

Just as their juice discourse was becoming heated John’s dad walked into the kitchen. Karkat waved. 

“You boys ready to order some dinner? You're staying for dinner right Karkat?”

Karkat checked his watch then nodded. Mr Egbert pulled the take out menus from the fridge and ordered the boys to choose where they wanted to eat from. 

After much arguing between John and Karkat about whether to get Indian food or Thai food they made Dave eeny-meeny-miney-mo it. In the end Karkat was smirking triumphantly and they had ordered Thai food. Chaos ensued as the four of them filled their plate with copious amounts of noodles and rice as they sat around the table. Dave and Karkat watched in mild horror as John shoved a mixture of rice, curry, pad see ew, and wonton in his mouth. Karkat swore he’d never get used to seeing Johns terrifying eating patterns. They ate and talked about nothing in particular; what John and Dave had gotten for Hanukkah, the fireworks on New Year how Rose had taken the ugliest picture of Dave after he had gotten champagne drunk on New Year’s Eve which lead to Dave trying to wrestle John’s phone from his hand to stop him from texting Rose to have her send it to him. Karkat rolled his eyes at them before Mr. Egbert put an end to their bickering by chastising them for horseplay at the table. They quitted down sheepishly as they finished eating and began discussing leaving plans. 

“What's your travel itinerary looking like?”

"I dunno. We still have a few days until we leave so I was gonna troubleshoot when Dave got here." John shrugged shoving a wonton into his mouth. 

"Well," his dad said drawing out the word, "Dave is here isn't he? Now would be a good time to talk I think."

"We'll talk about it later daddy! Geez, he just got here. Speaking of which," John said eyeing the last wonton, "didn't you stay with your mom and Rose over break? Why not just go back with her?" Dave shrugged stuffing a spoon of curry into his mouth. "I had already had plans to come here for my last week of break whether it was from Bro’s place or Mom’s. Plus Roxanne offered to pay for my trip here and back to school as one of my hanukkah presents so here I am." Dave said before quickly adding, "I can leave though if my presence is too much to handle–" Karkat rolled his eyes as John opened his mouth to interject. Dave continued. "No, no I understand it’s hard for anyone to handle this much Strider, we're a lot to swallow after all if you know what i mean–”

"Dave, can you shut the fuc– shut up!" Karkat said loudly, stumbling over his sentence with a look from Mr. Egbert. 

"Wait, you call your mom Roxanne?" John asked incredulously ignoring both Karkat’s outburst and Dave’s ramble. 

"…what else would I call her, John?" Dave questioned, slightly rolling his eyes behind his dark glasses. 

"Mother? Momma? Mom? Mommy?"

"…okay so no? No one calls their parents mommy or daddy after they turn ten so jot that down."

"I do Dave!" 

"Yeah and I have to say that freaks me out a little bit."

“Oh my god Dave, get you head out of the gutter!”

"The term is mind, John. Also, as much as it brings me pain to say, I'm agreeing with Dave this time." Karkat shrugged, "I would never call my dad 'Kankri' but I don't think I could call him daddy either. Therefore both of you are the weirdos." He concluded. John and Dave both opened their mouths to say something only to be stopped as Karkat quickly trudged on to finish his sentence. "Well as fun as it's been to sit around and scream at you dumbasses— oh sorry Mr. Egbert, and thanks for the food— I have to get home. I have work really early tomorrow. Pray for me to die tragically on the way home so I don't have to go in in the morning." Karkat sighed as he rinsed his plate and set it in the dishwasher. "Goodbye Mr. Egbert, thanks again for the food. Later dick lords, be prepared to have your butts handed to you next time.”

“No way, it’s going to be you with your butt on a silver platter, twinkle toes!” John shouted back. Then here was a loud scoff and a clicking of the door as Karkat left.  "So what's the plan now, Egderp?" 

John shrugged as he snatched the last wonton.

John’s dad nodded and stood. Putting his dishes in the sink. 

“You know I think that’s the best Karkat has ever done restraining himself. He didn’t say half as many bad words around me as usually does so I’d say he’s improved. I’m Jean Egbert by the way David, you can call me Jean. Make yourself at home… a reasonable amount.”

“Thanks Mr.Egbert. I appreciate it.”

Jean smiled and pulled his pipe from his pocket before heading upstairs. 

“Your dad seems cool.” Dave said after he had disappeared from hearing range. 

John shrugged. “I guess. He’d be cooler if he wasn’t trying to force his weird cake recipes on me all the time. You’re lucky you missed last weekend’s baking day. He made a mango, fig, and raisin cheesecake with a rum syrup. Just thinking about it is making me gag.” John pulled a face and stood to put his and Dave’s dishes in the sink. Dave shrugged. 

“I dunno that sounds pretty dope to me, bro.”

John looked at him with disgust and walked out of the kitchen shaking his head. Dave followed behind him wondering if any of that cake had survived and if if could get his hands on some. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how splatoon on switch works


End file.
